Star Wars: Into The Darkness
by SFisher8
Summary: After years of becoming the chosen Jedi for the Republic, Luke Skywalker joins Darth Vader and the dark side. Meanwhile, his sister, Leia starts to train with the Jedi Master Yoda. As she becomes more powerful with the force, Luke battles Darth Sidious to become the ruler of the empire. The now standing emperor must battle the new powerful Jedi to bring balance to the force.


The heavy breathing of Darth Vader filled the vast, dark chamber. The shadows made the room look like a drab tomb. The vociferous footsteps of the storm troopers could be heard in the near distance. Luke was shaking in his boots; this was the first time he was in the Death Star. He knew that the storm troopers would confiscate his ship and that he would be stranded until help arrived. Navigating through the Death Star is like being in a never ending maze, but with traps that want to kill you. Luke made a wrong turn and ended up in the throne room. This was where the emperor controls his vast fleet of troops. As Luke opened the doors, he saw the emperor sitting in his cathedra looking off into space. His black robes covered his old and frail body. Luke could sense another force sensitive person nearby. Without warning, a red blade arose from the darkness. Vader's menacing glare could be seen from the glowing light. As Luke tried to retrieve his saber, Vader spoke to Luke for the first time:

"You are very foolish to appear here Luke," he pronounced.

"It is my destiny to kill you and destroy the empire," Luke protested.

"No, it's not. You are destined to join me and rule the galaxy," Vader replied.

With that statement, Luke's saber emerged from his hip, and the blue light shined like the daytime sky. With his blade glistening in his hand, Luke was ready to strike. The two lifted their weapons above their heads and struck them down only to have their weapons collide with each other. The flying sparks filled the air like fireworks. Luke struck with great intensity and aggressiveness, but Vader was much more experienced with lightsaber combat. Every time Luke tried to strike Vader, Vader's blade was right there to meet his. Luke didn't seem to have a chance of beating Vader. As they were fighting, the emperor seemed to want Luke to kill Vader. The Emperor saw the opportunity to be able to gain a new apprentice, one far much younger and more powerful. Luke tried to combine force attacks along with his lightsaber strikes, but it didn't work against Vader. Eventually, the fighting shifted to another location, somewhere where the emperor couldn't see them.

"Obi-wan has taught you well, but you are no Jedi master yet," Vader said with a relaxed tone.

This statement made Luke become engulfed with rage and anger. His eyes turned from brown to deep yellow and struck Vader with all of the force he could manage. Vader recognized the power that just consumed Luke; he experienced it when he was fighting Obi-Wan on Mustafar. The blue blade flew through the air as it collided with Vader's blade. The power was too much for Vader and it made him fall back into a pillar; this is what he was hoping for. He wanted the rage to control Luke's feelings.

"I sense your anger coming out from within. Imagine being that powerful all of the time. Join me and we can destroy the emperor together."

"I'll never join you," Luke exclaimed.

Luke became more furious and tried to swing at Vader. Vader dodged the luminous blade as it skimmed his helmet. Vader reluctantly swung his lightsaber in the direction of Luke; it struck his hand. The blade cut through his hand with relative ease. Luke screamed in agony as his hand and blade went down into the chasm.

"You still have much to learn; there is no escape. Obi-Wan never told you about your father, did he?" Vader asked.

"He told me enough, that you killed him," Luke screamed.

"No, I am your father."

"No, that can't be true," Luke replied.

"Search your feelings son, you know it's true."

As Luke started to search his feelings, he sensed Anakin Skywalker speaking to him. He could feel the regret of his father when he killed Padme. The feeling of guilt has haunted him ever since he killed Mace Windu.

"If you join me, I can complete your training with the dark side and we can destroy the emperor together."

With his hand cut off, Luke didn't really have much of a choice. It was either dying or joining Vader. His lightsaber fell down into the chasm along with his severed hand. He didn't have any way of protecting himself, except the force, but Vader has been dodging his attacks ever since they started. Luke felt the dark side engulf him as he pondered about the proposal. He thought about his friends and what they would think of him. He knew that all of his old friends would now become his enemies. After giving it some thought, Luke kneeled down in front of his father. The looming blackness of Vader clouded his thinking.

"Very well done my son, you have made the right decision," Vader exclaimed.

"I am at your service my master. Your wish is my command," Luke said.

"Good, I will now call you Darth Srohl."

Darth Srohl arose from the darkness with a new way of thinking; he is now part of the dark side.

"Your first task is to tell me where Yoda is hiding," Vader commanded.

"He is hiding in the Dagobah system," Luke responded.

"To start your training, I want you to find Yoda and kill him," Vader asked.

"But father, he is a Jedi master, one of the most powerful to ever live. I don't stand a chance against him."

"If you want to be the greatest Sith to ever live, you must seek out Yoda and destroy him," Vader responded.

Meanwhile, back on the Millennium Falcon, Princess Leia sensed the great change in the force. This caused her to fall down and have great anxiety. She started to sweat profusely and her shaky voice caused an alarm to her friends.

"What's wrong my lady?" Han Solo asked.

"Something terrible just happened. I think Luke was just killed by Darth Vader."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan spoke to Leia in her subconscious.

"Leia, you must go to the Dagobah system to find Yoda."

"We must go to Dagobah right away," Leia exclaimed to Solo.

"Why? That's light years away. With our current fuel level, we will never make it," Solo stated.

"We must! The galaxy now rests in our hands," Leia said without expecting an argument.

As the ship went into hyperspace, Leia still pondered what may have happened to Luke. Because they are twin siblings, they can each sense when the other is in trouble. Leia has never felt anything like this before. She knew that something terrible had happened to Luke. However, it never occurred to her that Luke had turned to the dark side.

Back on the death star, Lord Vader has entered the chamber of the Sith. The luminous light from the nearby planet lit the room like a star. Darth Sidious could sense the troubling manner of Vader.

"Lord Vader, what brings you in today?" he said with a creaking voice.

"I had to kill Luke, he wasn't willing to join me," Vader responded

Being the Sith lord, he could sense something was wrong with Vader. He could tell whenever someone is lying, but Darth Vader is very strong with the force so he hid the menacing lie. Because Vader lied to his master, this allowed him to train with Luke in private. His ultimate goal was for Luke to destroy the Sith and bring more balance to the empire.

The Millennium Falcon is closing in on Dagobah. The green planet radiates from the forests that cover the entire surface. Yoda was one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. Leia knew where to land because he gives off a strong force aroma. The trees of the forests create a canopy like a blanket on the planet. Eventually they found a clearing to land. Because Han Solo is an experienced pilot, he landed among the murky water. A little green creature came out of the weeds and scared Chewbacca. Chewbacca tried to shoot at him but Yoda deflected the blaster with ease. That's when Leia knew she found the right Jedi.

"Come to train with me have you?" Yoda asked.

"Obi-Wan has told me to find you," Leia responded.

"Train we must, time we don't have," Yoda said.

As Yoda and Leia were speaking, the Millennium Falcon started to sink the swamp. The old parts started to groan as they became one with the mud.

"Oh shit," said Han Solo.

"Grrrwaaaaaarggggh," Chewbacca exclaimed.

"Now how are we supposed to get back?" Leia asked.

Obi-Wan spoke to her subconscious again saying, "You can do it, use the force."

Yoda could sense that Leia became much more confident with the force. She tried to move the clunky ship with all of her might, but to no avail. The ship stayed in the swampy water.

"Try again you must feel the force around you" Yoda said.

Leia tried again, but this time Yoda helped her a little without her knowing. He hoped this would boost her confidence. The creaking of the old ship pierced their ears.

Back on the death star, Luke is becoming more powerful with the force. Darth Vader believes that Luke can become what he should have been. Luke constructed his first red lightsaber. When a Jedi constructs his or her own lightsaber, it proves that they are ready to start their training. It was hard for Luke to construct his first red saber. He still missed his friends and felt guilty for betraying them. For a lightsaber to be created, the force-user must meditate on the crystal for many days. The Jedi chose to use natural crystals, while the Sith mostly used synthetic crystals. They believed that the synthetic crystals created a slightly more powerful blade. Some believed that they could break other lightsabers, but these occurrences were rare. Because Luke wanted to create the most powerful lightsaber there ever was, he meditated in a dark, silent room for over a month. He thought a lot about his old friends and what Obi-Wan and Yoda would think of him.

On the Dagobah system, Leia is becoming more comfortable with the force. Instead of constructing her own lightsaber, she was given Anakin Skywalker's old lightsaber from Yoda. It was one of the most powerful lightsabers in all of existence. Legend has it, the blade could defeat the darkest Sith lords. Leia's training with Yoda has been a long and slow process. Most potential Jedi start their training at five years old. Leia is already 30 years old and didn't have any past training under her belt. But she is training with the most skilled Jedi master in all existence. Yoda tries to teach her to control her thoughts and to never give in to anger. Leia was always better than Luke at this. Her lightsaber skills were not up to par. She would have to train for months if she wanted to stand a chance against her brother. By being the daughter of the "chosen one", she did have potential and Yoda could see that in her. She would train in the day and throughout the night in the harshest conditions of Dagobah. Yoda could sense that Luke was becoming more powerful with the dark side. He knew that Leia didn't have much of a chance against Luke and Vader; he would have to intervene with her.

After weeks of training in the dark side, Luke has learned to forget the light side completely. Vader has taught him how to use force lightning and force choke. He was able to test his abilities on storm troopers. He has been able to become so powerful that Darth Vader is becoming scared for his life. Luke is now able to wield several lightsabers at once with the force. He has mastered all seven forms of lightsaber combat. Luke has taken on a new persona of hatred and anger. Vader believes that Luke is ready to confront Yoda.

"Luke, you are now ready to kill the last remaining Jedi," Vader said.

"Yes master, I will seek out Yoda and destroy him," Luke said with hatred.

Back on Dagobah, Yoda could sense that Luke is coming for him. He told Leia that they must suspend their training and that they need to go into hiding for the time being. The two Jedi got back onto the Millennium Falcon and questioned where they should go now. Yoda knew they had to go somewhere far because Luke would be able to sense the location of Leia. They chose to travel to the snowy planet of Hoth. The barren planet was far enough from the Death Star that they could train in peace. As they approached Hoth, they set up base at the old rebel base. The destroyed rubble still lied there in ashes. Because the planet is a cold desolate world, the dead bodies of rebels still lied in the frosty snowfall. Perceiving the carnage made Leia lament with tears and grief. It also reminded her of Luke and how he would have been heartbroken to experience the destruction that lied in ruins. Leia and Yoda continued their training in the bleakest conditions in the universe. For Leia to control her senses, she mediated outside in -100 °F. This is something that Luke wasn't able to do as a Jedi master. Yoda is one of the best force controlling Jedi masters of all time. He has been training Leia to master the force and his energy to better herself. Luke never mastered the art of controlling the force like Yoda. This is the one thing that Leia has an edge on Luke.

On the Death Star, Luke picked the fastest ship in the fleet. He wanted to get there as fast as possible because he knew that Yoda could sense trouble coming his way. His very one Tie Fighter was his choice of aircraft. It was the fastest ship in the galaxy. It could travel light years in just seconds. Luke powered up his ship for the first time; it was like receiving his first lightsaber. The engines roared like a lion. Dagobah was in the outer rim, so it took him a few minutes to get there. Once there, he could tell that the force has changed quite a bit. At first, he thought that there was something more powerful than Yoda, but he quickly dropped that thought because that would be almost impossible. The only thing more powerful than Yoda was him. He expeditiously landed his ship in the misty water near Yoda's hut. As Luke was about to enter the home of Yoda, he stood in the entrance. He was a little afraid of confronting Yoda. He thought, what would Yoda think of me? What if I'm not prepared to kill him? Once inside he felt a wave of relief because Yoda was gone and nothing remained to prove that he lived there. Luke headed back to the Death Star with a sense of satisfaction that he didn't have to kill his former master. Luke tried to tell Vader about his experience.

"My lord, Yoda was not there, in his home, what should I do next?"

"It is now time to complete your training, you must confront the emperor and kill him." Vader responded.

"Are you sure, do you think that I am ready?" Luke asked.

"It is only your destiny."

Within an hour, Vader was entering the immense chamber, of which the Sith stays. Darth Sidious was sitting on his throne looking off into space, pondering about the empire he rules.

"Ah, Lord Vader, what a pleasant surprise," as his voice is groaning.

Instead of kneeling in front of him, Vader was standing tall and proud with his piercing eyes fixed on his master.

All of a sudden, the doors behind Vader blast open with a powerful force. Darth Srohl comes leaping in behind the blackness of Vader. Vader activates his fierce red lightsaber, with his new apprentice doing the same thing moments later. The emperor is now smiling from ear to ear with his frightening yellow teeth.

"As the way of the Sith," Sidious said with a calm voice.

The emperor lunges forward and a large stream of lighting comes flying out of his fingertips. The lighting engulfed the room and lit it up like a sun. The lightning strikes Vader with so much intensity that we can see underneath his black armor. Luke is able to avoid the attack by putting up a force wall that deflects the lighting. The attack from the Sith becomes too much and the wall eventually breaks. After a while, Darth Vader regains his composure and stands back up taller than ever. Vader starts to rush towards Sidious with his blade held high and ready to strike. Sidious doesn't even bring out his blade. Instead, he uses the force on Vader's hand and pushes it away, laughing with his creaky voice. Finally, Luke comes leaping in and joining Vader with his battle against the Sith. Vader would eventually step away because this is the final test that Luke must endure by himself. Luke and the Sith would battle for many minutes until both became exhausted. Eventually, with Luke's young age and his youthful body, he would become supreme with a killing stab to the Sith's abdomen.

As he is dying, he smiles and whispers, "Make your father proud."

The death of the Sith causes blue energy to be radiated from his body and the force is greatly changed once again.

All of sudden, a small green creature comes wobbling in with another figure covered entirely with white robes behind him.

"Old I am, but work I still have. There is another chosen one," Yoda proclaimed.

The masked figure unveiled herself from her robes; it was Leia Organa.

This made Luke engulf with rage and anger, but deep down he felt a little guilty and sad that he betrayed his friends.

"Why Leia? I don't want to kill you," Luke asked and proclaimed.

"I was told by Obi-Wan to seek out Yoda and to bring balance back to the force. I am a Jedi like my brother and father before me," Leia responded.

Suddenly, the Death Star started to shake greatly. There was a fleet of republic Starfighters flying straight towards the Death Star. The Millennium Falcon can be seen leading the armada in the distance. TIE Fighters started to pour of the hangar to meet the incoming fight.

With that said, Luke started to walk towards Leia with his blade simmering in his hand. As he tried to strike her down, Leia's blade arose from her hip and collided with Luke's. Luke's strikes were more powerful, but Leia tried her hardest to fight back. Vader recognized the blade that Leia was using. This made consumed with anger. He tried to confront Leia, but Yoda used the force and pushed him back. As Vader was trying to get back up, Luke and Leia were still battling with each other. Vader put all of his might and strength into one force push that he hoped would kill Yoda; it made Yoda fly back towards the wall. Both Vader and Yoda fell to the ground exhausted. Because Luke was more powerful and experienced, he was gaining the upper hand in the battle. After a long 30 minutes of battling with their lightsabers, Luke gashed her hand and Anakin's lightsaber fell down abysm. Luke started to torture his sister and electrocute her with his force lightning. The stream of lighting flew out of his fingertips like it was a natural thing; it lit the room like a summer storm.

Suddenly, Darth Vader used his force push on Luke and he flew back towards the wall. Because of this, Vader fainted from exhaustion. After recovering from Luke's torture, Leia stood up, scooped up Yoda, and left the chamber with her life to spare. She confronted some storm troopers on her way back to the hangar. Once she got there, the Millennium Falcon was waiting for her. Han Solo and Chewbacca were remaining there with huge smiles on their faces when they saw Leia. At least they survived, is what they were thinking. As Leia and Yoda got on board, they left as soon as possible. They didn't want to be trapped on the most evil place in the galaxy. The old ship creaked as it lifted into the air.

As Leia and Yoda were flying away, Luke took the throne and looked out into space. Through his mind, Luke told Leia that a new Sith generation has risen and that he shall rule the galaxy.

After contemplating his new empire, he walked over to his father to see him for the last time. Luke kneeled down in front of his weakened body. Luke reached out and grabbed his father's helmet. The loud pressure change filled the room. The bleach white skin blinded Luke's eyes at first. As the helmet reached his eyes, Luke could see the regret in his face.


End file.
